Supernatural Imagines
by miinou20
Summary: This is a collection of Supernatural imagines that I have written on Tumblr and decided to post on here.
1. Dean Winchester Imagine 1

**Author's Note: First off, I don't own anything from Supernatural. Second, this is an imagine that I have written on Tumblr and decided to post on here. It was a requested imagine so I also don't own the idea behind this imagine. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Thank you and enjoy! **

Dean, Sam, and Y/N silently walked around in the old red barn looking for signs of any demonic activity. The locals around the town were convinced that the beat barn was haunted, but the trio had yet to find any evidence supporting the locals' claims. While Y/N and Sam were left to look for any noticeable past/current supernatural activity, Dean was walking around with his EMF meter listening for the device to indicate whether or not there were any demons or ghosts.

A feeling of dread and nervousness started to come to Y/N as she came closer to a more secluded part of the barn. Y/N's pace slowed down as she approached the end of the dark and damp room, and her body involuntarily shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature in the room. She knew that she probably should have grabbed Dean or Sam to check this part of the barn with her, but at this point Y/N figured that she could handle whatever was ahead. As her eyes readjusted in the darkness, Y/N saw the wall that she now faced was partially covered by a long white cloth. Y/N came to a stop once she was only a foot away from the large cloth and she felt her breathing change. Her hand shook as she reached up to pull away the cloth to unveil the secrets that it was hiding.

In a better lit part of the barn, Dean had just finished scanning his designated area for any signs of supernatural activity. Like Sam, Dean could find no trace of anything demonic around the old barn. Dean began to think that perhaps the locals were wrong, maybe there was nothing supernatural about this barn. He let out a frustrated sigh as he realized that they, they being Y/N, Sam, and himself, were going to have to start at point zero.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he walked towards his older brother. Dean turned off his EMF meter as his feet involuntarily brought him to Sam.

"Nothing," Dean's gruff and deep voice replied. "What about you?" Sam shook his head from side to side before verbally replying.

"Same. No blood, no weird symbols, no sulfur, there's nothing," Sam said as he let out an exasperated sigh. Though they found nothing, Sam still could not help but feel like there was something wrong with the barn.

"What about Y/N? Has she found anything?" Dean inquired. Both brothers froze for a single moment, as they suddenly realized that Y/N was not in the same room as them. Dean and Sam quickly snapped out of their initial shock and started to frantically look around for Y/N.

"Y/N?" Sam called out. The Winchesters listened carefully for a reply from Y/N, but none came.

"Where did you last see her Sam?" Dean demanded to know. Sam quickly racked through his brain as he tried to remember where he last saw her.

"I.. I think I saw her going—-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence as both brothers heard Y/N's blood curling scream. Without a moment of hesitation, Dean pulled out his gun and ran towards the sound of Y/N's screams.

"Y/N!" Dean shouted. Within a few seconds, Dean was able to spot Y/N and he looked around for any demons that could be threatening and/or hurting her. Despite the darkness that surrounded them, Dean clearly able to see two things. The first thing that he saw was that there was no demons or ghosts physically present. The second thing that Dean saw though, did not bring comfort like he would have liked. Instead, Dean felt a massive wave of emotions overcome him. Even though Dean was not the emotional type of person, it did not mean that he couldn't feel like everyone else.

Y/N was lying on the ground as she struggled to find the breath that she didn't think she had. This wasn't the first time that she had had an asthma attack and she hoped that it wouldn't be the last. From the corner of her eye she could see Dean approaching her and after looking for a demon or ghost that he wouldn't find, he quickly came to her and cradled her into his chest. Dean sat on the cold, unforgiving ground and put Y/N on his lap and helped her sit as upright as she could possibly be.

"Dean…. I can't…." Y/N struggled to say as she tried to breathe. Dean could see the panic in Y/N's eyes as she coughed and he knew that he had to calm her down.

"I know Y/N. It's going to be okay," Dean said as he tried to convince Y/N and himself that everything was going to be okay. "SAM! Get Y/N's inhaler, it's in the Impala! She's having an asthma attack." Dean could hear Sam's quick footsteps and felt a little relief.

Y/N continued to struggle though as she tried to breathe as much air as she possibly could. No matter how hard she tried to take deep a breath, her body still resisted. Regardless of what she did, she still felt like she was drowning in a sea of air that she couldn't breathe. It had been years since Y/N had an asthma attack without her inhaler within her reach. Y/N watched as the world around her began to blur and she began to lose grip on everything.

"Y/N you just need to calm down. I know that it feels like you can't breathe, but you can Y/N. Focus on your breathing. Just breathe with me and everything will be okay" Dean said. Y/N was able to calm down as she focused on breathing slowly with Dean. Even though her chest was still in pain, she was able to find some comfort in getting some oxygen into her body.

Sam finally came back with Y/N's inhaler in his large hands, and handed it to her. As Y/N took in the mist that her rescue inhaler brought to her lungs, she able to feel instant relief. Y/N closed her eyes and leaned her head against Dean's chest as her thoughts played back through what had just happened. She could feel Dean's fingers tracing soothing circles on her back and was able to feel at peace, despite what had just happened. Even with all of the supernatural hunting, Y/N had never felt so afraid in her entire life. She always used to bring her inhaler with her wherever she went, but lately she hadn't had any asthma attacks.

"I'm sorry," Y/N whispered. "I shouldn't have left my inhaler in the Impala. I should have brought with me."

"It's okay Y/N," Sam said softly as he gave her a warm smile. She nodded her head against Dean's chest and let out a deep breath.

"It's okay," Dean whispered in her ear.

"It's okay," she replied.


	2. Dean Winchester Imagine 2

**A/N: I want to start off by saying that I don't own anything from Supernatural. Also, please review and let me know what you think of this imagine. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Her Protector**

Dean Winchester's hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove back to the motel room that he shared with his girlfriend, Y/N, and his brother, Sam. Dean's mind was constantly replaying what had happened to them a few hours ago. He looked over to his right and saw Y/N sleeping peacefully despite the fact that she had several cuts on her body. Dean clenched his jaw as he also came to notice the bruises that had formed on her face and arms. Anger coursed through his body as Dean chastised himself for not being with Y/N when an angry spirit had attacked her. Dean had sworn to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Y/N, and he had failed.

Even though Y/N would not admit earlier when Dean had asked her, she was in pain. While Dean drove the three of them back to the dingy motel, Y/N decided to close her eyes and pretend that she was sleeping. The atmosphere in the car was full of tension and Y/N was not ready to face Dean. She could see in Dean's green eyes how upset he was when saw all the cuts on her arm. While Sam and Dean had been exploring the room where they all thought the angry spirit was hiding, Y/N had been sitting on the hood of the Impala waiting for the Winchester brothers. She had wanted to come with them to help find the angry spirit, but unfortunately the angry spirit had found her before Dean or Sam could find it.

Behind Dean and Y/N, Sam was on his phone and keeping quiet. When they had heard Y/N's terrified screams while, it seemed as the world had temporarily stopped for them. For Sam Y/N was the little sister that he had always wanted, but never had. For Dean Y/N was everything. She was the first person that he thought of every morning and her face was the last thing on Dean's mind at night. Dean remembered how he had felt when heard Y/N screaming when she was being attacked by the angry spirit. He vividly remembered how his heart felt as though it had dropped and his reason for happiness was in jeopardy.

Dean was snapped out of this thoughts as heard Sam leave the Impala and go into the motel room that they were sharing. He looked over to see Y/N slowly opening in her eyes and taking in her surroundings. Dean couldn't help but stare in wonder at Y/N as he watched her stretch her stiff muscles and watched as she slightly winced from the pain that came from stretching her tired arms. Dean knew that without a doubt that he loved Y/N and because he loved her, he had to protect her at all costs.

"Y/N," Dean stated as he tried to think of a way to gently deliver the painful blow.

"Yes?" she asked as she let out a yawn. Her eyes met his green ones and himself overcome with nervous and dread. While she stared at him, Dean had to remind himself that he was doing this to protect her. It didn't matter if what he was doing what break his heart or hers, Dean couldn't let Y/N to continue living this dangerous lifestyle with him. He told himself that she deserved better than this. Y/N deserved a happy and normal life.

"Y/N we need to break up," Dean spoke bluntly and used all of his willpower to sound as cold and unforgiving as he possibly could. Dean could see the shock that registered on Y/N's face as she took in what he had just said.

"What? Why?" Y/N asked. She didn't understand why he had said that. Did he not like her anymore? Was there another woman that he was interested in? Did she do something to put him off? All of these questions and more bombarded Y/N's thought as she tried to think of why Dean would say something like that.

Dean didn't know how to respond to Y/N's questions. He knew why he wanted to end their relationship, but he also knew that if he told Y/N the real reason for endings things that she would not budge.

"Y/N were just not good together. Okay?" Dean said. Dean didn't want to go into further detail for his reasoning, but he could tell from the look in Y/N's eyes that she would not accept his answer. Suddenly, Dean could feel the heat come from outside and the Impala as he waited to Y/N to say something. He could feel little drops of sweat flowing down his neck and he silently cursed himself for not waiting to confront Y/N in the cool motel room.

"I don't believe you Dean," she whispered so quietly that if Dean hadn't been attention, then he wouldn't have heard her. "This is about me getting hurt. Isn't it?!" Y/N's accusing eyes stared at Dean's eyes and he felt as though she could read his every single thought.

"We're just not good together Y/N. It's over. I don't want this anymore," Dean said as he looked ahead and away from Y/N's eyes.

"Look at me Dean," Y/N commanded. "Look at me and tell me what you just said." Dean swallowed what felt like an infinite lump in his throat before turning to look at her. He couldn't bare to look into eyes and tell her what he had just said. Y/N shook her head before opening the car door. "Whatever Dean. If you won't be honest with me, then I am just going to leave." She aggressively slammed the car door shut and stormed into the motel room.

Dean sat in the Impala as he thought about what he had just done. He had managed to drive away the girl of his dreams. Somewhere in his mind, he could Y/N and Sam shouting at each other in the motel room. Dean lost track of time as he sat in his Impala, unable to move due to the sadness that overcame him. He looked down at the dashboard and saw that he had been sitting in the Impala for three hours. Reluctantly, Dean got of his car and went into the motel room.

"Where's Y/N?" he asked gruffly as he noticed that Y/N wasn't in the room with Sam. His younger brother looked up from his laptop before replying.

"She left two hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice or try to stop her. In fact, I am surprised that you even broke up with her," Sam replied. Sam knew that sometimes made stupid choices, but this one was by far one of the stupidest ones.

"She left?" he questioned softly. Dean knew that Y/N was upset with him, but he didn't think that she would leave.

"Yeah, she left," Sam explained in an annoyed tone. "Why did you even break up with her? I thought you loved her."

"Of course I love her. I just... I just don't want her to continue having to endanger her life because of what we do, Sam. I need to protect her and this is the best way," Dean explained as he tried to convince himself and Sam that that was the best way to protect Y/N. Sam gave Dean a surprised look before shaking his head left to right.

"Dude, you can't protect her if she's gone. Sure her life was at risk when we've been hunting, but at least you were there or nearby to protect her. She's gone now man and you can't protect her if she isn't with you," Sam stated. Sam hoped that his older brother could see his reasoning and understand that he wasn't doing Y/N any favors by pushing her away.

"Dammit!" Dean fumed as he realized what he had done. Sam was right, the only way that Dean could protect Y/N was if they were together. "Where is she, Sam?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted shamefully. "She wouldn't tell me where she is going." Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he thought of where Y/N could be. He knew that she couldn't have gone too far and with any luck she would still be in the city.

"I am going to go find her," Dean stated. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Let me know when you find her," Sam called out as Dean left the motel room.

Dean drove around for hours as he searched endlessly for the girl he loved. As each hour passed by, Dean grew more and more anxious. Worry began to settle in as his thoughts drifted off towards Y/N's safety. That angry spirit was still out there and Y/N could potentially be in danger.

He didn't know what made him stop the Impala and look for Y/N at a random hotel, but Dean did it nonetheless. There was something about the hotel that brought Dean to think that maybe Y/N could be staying there for the night. He entered the lobby of the hotel and asked the person at the front desk if they had seen Y/N. Dean's suspicion was confirmed as the person at the front desk told him where he could find Y/N.

Dean took in a deep breath before knocking on the door of the hotel room where Y/N was staying at. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to win her back. All that Dean Winchester knew was that he had to protect Y/N at all costs. Before Dean's fists made contact with the hard door, he heard several crashes coming from inside Y/N's room.

"Y/N!" Dean shouted after knocked on the door and heard more crashing. Dean quickly came to realize that Y/N wouldn't answer the door, so he started kicking the door down. After a few attempts at breaking in, Dean was able to get the door to open and immediately rushed into the room.

Y/N knew that she should have waited or at least brought a gun with her before leaving Sam and Dean. At the time when she made the decision to leave, having a gun or taking safety precautions were the last things on her mind. She regretted her brash decisions as she fought against the angry spirit from earlier that day. It had managed to add more scratches onto her arms as she desperately tried to fight it off. From the distance she could hear someone shouting her name, but that was not her main concern at that moment. Her attempts to fight off the spirit grew weaker and weaker, to the point where Y/N's struggle made no difference. At that point Y/N was sure that she was going to die alone and unnoticed.

The moment that he saw the angry spirit clawing at Y/N, Dean immediately pulled out his shotgun and shot the damn thing. The spirit vanished into thin air and Y/N let out a loud sigh of relief. Y/N could not remember the last time she ever felt so relieved as she realized that the spirit wasn't going to come back.

"Y/N!" Dean exclaimed as he ran to what he worried was her lifeless body. As he came closer to Y/N he could see her chest rising and falling, indicating that she was still alive. Dean came went onto his knees and held Y/N in his arms.

"Dean," Y/N whispered. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around Dean's jacket.

"I'm sorry Y/N. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go," Dean said.

"It's okay Dean. None of us knew that this would happen," Y/N replied softly. Dean held onto Y/N tighter, without suffocating her, and rocked them back and forth.

"I love you Y/N," Dean whispered against Y/N's hair.

"I thought you didn't think that we were good together," Y/N croaked in reply.

"No Y/N. I was being stupid when I said that," Dean admitted. Y/N could feel goose bumps forming on her bloody arms as Dean's fingers ran up and down her back.

"Why did you break up with me Dean?" she asked quietly.

"I thought that breaking up with you would protect you from all of the demons and supernatural crap out there, but I was wrong Y/N. The only way that I can protect you is if I am with you," Dean replied as he moved his fingers to play with her hair. Y/N gave a small nod before replying.

"I love you too Dean." Dean smiled and felt a single tear fall from one of his eyes.

"So... Does this mean we're back together?" Dean asked with the hope that she would agree. Y/N looked up at Dean and put her hand on his cheek. She brought her lips up to Dean's warm and inviting ones.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

"I will always protect you Y/N."


	3. Dean Winchester Imagine 3

**Hunger**

Without any doubt in her mind, Y/N did not want to be here. Currently she was sitting in the back of the Impala, with Dean Winchester sitting in the driver's seat. Both of them were waiting for Sam to bring back some food from Cafe Rio and Y/N felt that Sam was playing some cruel joke with her by taking so long to pick up their food. Y/N gave an involuntary shiver as the air conditioner delivered a harsh and cool breeze to her arms.

"You know if you're getting too cold back there, then you can come here and I can warm you up," Dean suggestively spoke. His green eyes showed mischief and flirtation, two things that Y/N did want from Dean. It's not that Y/N hated Dean, in fact ,as much as she hated to admit it, Y/N was practically head over heels in love with him. The problem with being in love with Dean was that the chance of him returning those feelings were extremely slim. To hide her true feelings then, Y/N wore a mask of indifference and snark around Dean.

"Bite me Dean," Y/N growled in reply. Y/N shook her head right as she was about to fantasize about sharing a bed with Dean and having his muscular holding her while they slept.

"Oh sweetheart I could do more than that if you wanted me too. All you've got to do is ask," Dean replied cockily. Y/N rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. She was most definitely not going to talk to him anymore. She couldn't stand the fact that deep down, she wanted shut Dean up with a passionate kiss. "Aww come on sweetheart. Don't get pouty with me." Y/N made the mistake of looking up into the rear-view mirror and saw Dean's toothy grin. As soon as his eyes found hers, he gave her a wink. Y/N internally groaned as she felt her cheeks redden from his stare.

Surprisingly, Y/N was able to keep her resolve. Despite the fact that she wanted to jump Dean, Y/N kept her cool and continued to ignore Dean's attempts at flirting with her. Y/N wouldn't let herself fall prey to Dean's womanizing ways. She could feel her stomach menacingly growl as her thoughts drifted to the thought of food.

"Hungry Y/N?" Dean asked. Once again, Y/N felt her cheeks redden at Dean's comment. Y/N prayed that Sam would finally come to save her from the embarrassment that she was causing towards herself.

"Aren't you?" Y/N questioned. Y/N shifted her gaze so that she was looking outside the window and not at Dean's green eyes that were studying her through the rear-view mirror.

"I am hungry," Dean replied. She absentmindedly nodded her head in acknowledgement of his comment, but made no verbal reply. After a few minutes of silence, Dean decided to break the ice. "So… You're just not going to say anything to me now? Come on Y/N. Don't just sit there and pout."

Y/N could hear Dean shifting in the driver's seat of the Impala and looked up to find that Dean was facing her. Her heartbeat accelerated as she felt Dean's piercing green eyes staring into her soul. Why did this man have this affect on her? Why couldn't be attracted to Sam instead?

"I just have nothing to say," Y/N lied. It wasn't true that Y/N had nothing to say, in fact she always had something to say. Though Dean never admitted it, it was one of the things that he adored by Y/N. She spoke her mind and she was an honest person. He could see the small lie in her eyes before she could utter. Dean brought his finger under Y/N's chin to lift up her face so that they were making eye contact.

"You and I both know that's not true Y/N. So what are you hiding, princess?" Dean inquired. Dean leaned in closer and brought his face uncomfortably closer to Y/N's face. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips as she tried to form a coherent reply.

"Nothing," she quietly breathed out as her heart rate skyrocketed. Dean could see in Y/N's eyes that she wanted to kiss him. He slowly licked his lips before finally touching her lips with his for a brief moment. Without trying to seem too eager, Y/N kissed back. All too soon though, Dean pulled away and sat back down on the driver seat of the Impala with his back facing Y/N. Despite the fact that she couldn't see his face, Y/N was pretty sure that he had a smug facial expression. Before either of them could say anything, Sam finally came out of Cafe Rio with a large bag that carried their lunch. Unbeknownst to each other, Dean and Y/N hoped that their kiss would not be the last.


	4. Sam Winchester Imagine 1

**A/N: I don't own anything from Supernatural. Please let me review and let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

**The End**

Alone. Cold. Mortified. Y/N closed her eyes and wondered how long she would be subject to the pain that she was going through. Her captor did not have much regard for Y/N's comfort and physical pain. She could still feel the dry and sticky blood that ran along the right side of her face. Y/N had lost count of how many days she had been gone. Perhaps it had been two, three, four, or maybe more. She didn't know. All that Y/N knew since her capture was pain, fear, dread, and discomfort. Y/N was pretty sure that a few of her ribs were bruised or broken from the fight that she got in with the demon before it captured her. With every passing moment that she spent in the dark, windowless room that she was confined to, the more Y/N grew concerned about her injuries and her future well being.

Panic. That is the one word that described what Sam Winchester had been feeling ever since his girlfriend, Y/N, went missing. It had been exactly five days, ten hours, and thirty minutes since Sam last saw Y/N. Sam and Y/N had been hunting a demon that had been capturing women and torturing them to death. Ever since she went missing, Sam had been doing enormous amounts of research and it had finally paid off. After spending days practically neglecting his own well being and searching for the demon, Sam had finally found its 'lair.'

As Sam marched up to the abandoned mansion that was disguised as the demon's hiding spot, Sam's thoughts replayed on the last words he had heard Y/N say. She had called him when she knew that she could not fight off and defeat this demon on her own. He could remember the fear in her voice, that he heard over the phone, as the demon captured her. He remembered the shock and disbelief that quickly settled into his head as the line on the phone went dead after Y/N's unexpected call. Sam remembered the rage that was mixed in with panic as he spent endless hours tracking down the demon. Now he found himself in the mansion where he knew the demon was hiding.

Sam quietly walked up to the large and rusty front door of the mansion and cautiously opened the door hoping that it wouldn't make any noise. The interior of the mansion was in a worse state than the exterior. Cobwebs covered the ceiling, staircase handles, and furniture that were in the mansion. The floor, which Sam thought was made of marble, was covered in random patches of dirt and there were several paths of dry blood from the demon's victims. What put off Sam the most was the lack of sound. He was pretty sure that there was a strong wind blowing outside, but the mansion made no response to the blowing wind. There was no rattling of windows, no random cats jumping to scare intruders, there was only the sound of Sam's breathing and his footsteps. He could even hear the sound of his heart beating violently against his chest as he took in his surroundings. Never in his life had Sam ever felt so vulnerable.

Despite the eerie silence, Sam started searching the mansion for the woman he loved and for the demon that he was going to kill. Sam was snatched away from his thoughts when finally the mansion was no longer filled with silence. Y/N's blood curling screams shattered the mansion's silent walls and Sam ran toward the sound of his girlfriend's tortured screams. He climbed up the seemingly never ending staircase and once he reached the top of the staircase, Sam frantically looked around each room in the darkened and dusty corridor for his girlfriend.

Pain. Y/N felt pain throughout her entire body as the demon continued to torture her. She could see his dark eyes fill with pleasure as he put his knife deep into her skin. The amount of blood loss, from the previous cuts that the demon had made, started to affect Y/N. The room around her began to spin and Y/N could slowly feel herself losing grip of her consciousness. 'It's the end', she repeatedly thought. She would die alone, at the hands of a sadistic demon.

Just as Y/N thought she was going to meet her inevitable end, her upcoming death was temporarily halted by a tall figure bursting through the rotting door of the room. Y/N squinted her eyes as she tried to make out who her saviour was. Despite her eyes' best attempts, Y/N could not clearly see who had come to prevent the end of her story. Y/N struggled against the ropes that held her down while the demon and her saviour were fighting each other to the death. The friction from the ropes burned her skin as she tried to free her wrists from their confinement. Y/N looked around for anything that could help her break the ropes, but found nothing. As the fight with the demon and the unknown figure progressed, Y/N could feel herself slipping away.

Fear. After defeating the demon, Sam felt an enormous amount of fear as he made his way to his girlfriend's tied up body. He tried to calm down his erratic breathing from the fight as he untied the ropes that constricted Y/N's wrists.

"Y/N?" Sam spoke softly yet firmly in hopes that she could hear him. To Sam's relief and joy, Y/N's eyelids fluttered for a few moments before they finally stayed open.

"Sam," Y/N replied breathed softly. She brought her hand to Sam's face and gently touched his cheek. "You're here."

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, I am here and I am going to bring you back to the motel to patch you up." He looked all over Y/N's body and saw the fresh and old cut's that now scarred the woman he loved. Y/N smiled at Sam's comforting and gentle words. She opened her mouth to say something, but could not find the strenght to do so. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to fix you."

"Shh." Y/N whispered as she wiped away the tears that were falling down Sam's face. Sam blinked away his tears as he brought Y/N into his arms and carried out her bridal style out of the mansion.

As Sam drove to the motel, he found himself lost in his thoughts. Sam promised himself that he would never let anything like this happen to Y/N again. She meant the world to him. Sam would give her the sun, the moon, and the stars if she asked for them. He couldn't bare to see her in some much physical and emotional pain. Next time, he would come sooner. Next time, he would be there.


	5. Dean Winchester Imagine for Saskia

**A/N: I don't own anything from Supernatural. Please, please, please review! I am not going to continue posting imagines if I don't get any feedback. I really want to improve my writing, but I can't do that without knowing what you like or don't like about what I have written. **

**Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and the person who reviewed. I hope that you all enjoy this imagine. I had lots of fun writing it. **

**You Are My Sunshine**

Dean Winchester was at a loss. Warm and salty tears cascaded down his face as he held the cold, lifeless body of the woman he loved. In the background somewhere, perhaps in his head, he could hear the soft and heartbreaking lyrics of a song that he had once heard long ago.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Dean's sunshine was taken away from him. The thought of him ever being happy again, seemed impossible without her. Dean's mind brought him to the past and reminded him why Saskia's cold body was in his arms.

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

"Sam please don't do this," Saskia pleaded. Ever since Dean had discovered the deep and dark secret that Sam tried to keep hidden, the brothers had been arguing about the fact that Sam was hooked on demon blood.

"I can't Saskia. I need to be strong enough to kill Lilith and I can't be strong without demon blood," Sam snapped in replied. Saskia slightly shrunk away from Sam. As much as Saskia loved Sam, in a sisterly way, she still couldn't help but feel frightened of Sam when he was angry and defensive.

"You don't need demon blood to be strong Sam. Strength comes from within and it comes naturally. This isn't natural Sam," Saskia insisted. Sam shook his head in reply and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop listening to Ruby. She is lying to you Sam and in the end, you are only going to be hurting yourself."

"Demon blood isn't hurting him. It's helping him be stronger. You and Dean are just against it because you don't want Sam to reach his real potential. Stop weighing him down. He needs to do this kill Lilith," Ruby argued in return. The petite brunette folded her arms and glared at Saskia.

"Leave Sam alone," Saskia growled as she turned to face Ruby.

"Make me," Ruby demanded. "I am doing Sam a favor here. You and Dean are holding him back."

"STOP!" Sam bellowed. Ruby and Saskia looked over to Sam in surprise. His hair was slightly disheveled and the distress that he was feeling was clearly written all over his face. The motel room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until Sam broke the tension. "I'm going to go out for a walk."

Saskia nodded her in head in reply. She knew that when was Sam was upset, that he needed time to cool off. She looked over to Ruby and hoped that Ruby would give Sam the space that he needed. Saskia didn't want to leave Ruby alone with Sam so that she could poison Sam with her destructive words.

"Okay," Ruby replied stiffly. Ruby was fed up and done with Dean's girlfriend. Saskia was constantly getting in the way of Ruby's plans and Ruby was hellbent on getting what she wanted.

Saskia and Ruby watched as Sam grabbed his green jacket and made his way out of the poorly decorated motel room. Ruby smirked once Sam had left the hotel room. Now she could take care of some real business. Just as Saskia was about to turn around to argue with Ruby, Saskia felt a surprising sensation coming from her back. She stood silently for a few moments, trying to figure out what had just happened. Ruby had removed her knife from Saskia's back and walked around her so that they were facing each other. Saskia's eyes widened as she saw the bloody knife that Ruby was holding in her hand and realized what had happened. She had been stabbed in the back by Ruby.

"You are a pain in my ass. You know that right?" Ruby hissed. Ruby was fed up with Saskia constantly trying to convince Sam to not drink demon blood. She was going to end this here and now. Ruby delivered the final and fatal blow by stabbing Saskia again, this time in the stomach. Saskia fell to her knees as blood now started to gush from her stomach. She didn't need to touch her back to know that she was also bleeding there.

"You'll never win, you know. Whatever your big plan is, Sam and Dean will stop you. You will fail," Saskia stated as Ruby glared menacingly at her.

"You're wrong, you know. You are a pest. Your species is weak. You humans are nothing compared to my kind. We will be triumphant," Ruby ranted. Unbeknownst to Ruby and Saskia, someone had entered to the motel as Ruby finished her rant.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean exclaimed. Ruby quickly turned around and fear found it's way into her eyes. Before Dean could attack Ruby, she disappeared into thin air. Saskia could no longer sit up straight and she fell to the floor.

"Dean," Saskia croaked. Dean quickly rushed to Saskia's side and cradled her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Saskia. It's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital and get you patched up. Okay?" Dean trembled. His breathing started to become erratic and he suddenly realized that there was blood on his hands. He gently lifted Saskia up to discover that not only was she stabbed in the stomach, but also in the back. His hands were shaking as he attempted to lift Saskia up.

"Dean stop," Saskia mumbled. "It's too late Dean. I am going to die."

"No! You are not going to die. I'm not going to let you. You are going to live! You hear me! You are going to live," Dean insisted. Saskia's blue eyes looked directly into Dean's green ones. He could see the tears that were leaving her eyes and sliding down her pale cheek.

"Be strong Dean…. Don't give up on Sammy. He is your brother…. You need to stick together," Saskia spoke. There were pauses in speech as she gathered the strength that she needed say her final words. "I love you Dean." After she uttered those final words, Dean could no longer hold in his emotions. Tears quickly began to leave his heartbroken green eyes and he strengthened his grip on the woman he loved.

"I love you too Saskia," Dean whispered. Despite the pain that she was in, Saskia smiled. Dean watched as the light in Saskia's blue eyes faded, until there was nothing left. She was gone.

Finally, Dean was brought back to the present moment. He had forgotten how long he held onto Saskia's body. It could have been hours, minutes, or seconds, but to Dean, it felt like an eternity. After the pain of losing the one he loved subsided, anger started to rise in Dean. He had caught Ruby red handed and he was going to make her pay for it.

Reluctantly, Dean let go of Saskia's body and made preparations for his next hunt. He was going to kill Ruby. He didn't care if Sam hated him for it, Dean was hellbent on getting revenge. Dean went out to the Impala and started driving to where he knew Ruby would be lurking.

"RUBY!" Dean shouted as he finally reached his destination. The petite brunette confidently walked up to Dean. He didn't hesitate to shout the demon, but his shotgun did not have the bullets capable of killing her, just inflicting injuries.

"Ouch Dean. That hurts," Ruby sarcastically stated once Dean finished shooting at her.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her you black-eyed bitch," Dean growled. He stood a few inches away from Ruby prepared to make his strike.

"You can't kill me Dean. You don't have the proper weapons for it," Ruby stated triumphantly. "And even if you did manage to find a way to kill me, then you can kiss your chances at killing Lilith goodbye. You can't do this without me."

"Sam and I have been ganking demons since we were kids, trust me we don't need your help," Dean seethed. The events that transpired after that, took Ruby by surprise. Dean pushed Ruby against a nearby wall of the house that she was hiding at, and grabbed her knife from her jacket. "This is for my girlfriend you poisonous bitch." Without another word, Dean stabbed Ruby with her own knife and within a few seconds Ruby was dead.

Dean let go of Ruby and the lifeless body of the girl that she had possessed fell to the ground. He walked to his beloved Impala and set the knife on the passenger seat of the car. He knew that Sam would be angry with him for killing Ruby, but Dean didn't care.

Once Dean got back to the motel, he was faced with the reality that he had forgotten when he killed Ruby. Saskia was dead. Saskia helped make life bearable for Dean after he got out of hell, but she was gone and so was his happiness. Dean walked slowly towards the woman he loved and when he was standing in front of her body, he dropped to his knees. Warm tears cascaded down his face as he was reminded of his loss.

"Bring her back you bastards," Dean yelled at the top his lungs. He directed his thoughts and words to the angels who were most likely watching Dean's actions play out. "She didn't deserve this. She was innocent." Tears escaped Dean's eyes and started to race down his cold cheeks. "Please. I love her. I can't do this without her. Please bring her back…. Bring her back you bastards."

Suddenly Dean heard a gush of wind and turned around. "Dean." Cas' deep and gruff voice spoke. Castiel walked toward Dean and Saskia's empty body and frowned. It had made Cas slightly disappointed when he heard that Saskia had died. She was one of the few humans who were kind to him and patient with him.

"Bring her back Cas. I know that you guys can do it. You did it for me, please do it for her," Dean begged.

"I can't Dean…. Saskia…. The angels don't think that she should be brought back," Cas reluctantly replied. Though Castiel did not say it out loud, he didn't agree with the angels. Castiel did not see any problem with bringing Saskia back to life. The world could use more people like Saskia, but alas, the angels did not see it that way.

Dean looked up at Castiel's towering figure and his angry green eyes pierced Cas' blue ones. Castiel opened his mouth to try to say some comforting words to Dean, but could find none.

"If you aren't going to help, then leave," Dean stated, his voice was devoid of any emotion. Castiel hesitated for a few moments, before pressing his fingers against Dean's forehead. Dean's now unconscious body fell to floor next to Saskia's body. Cas looked up to the heavens and looked down at Saskia. Dean would never help heaven if Saskia was dead. Castiel brought his fingers down to Saskia's forehead and light came to her body. Her soul had returned to it's rightful place.

That next morning Dean woke up in his bed at the motel. The events that had transpired the day before haunted Dean. He couldn't find the strength in him to leave the bed and he settled with just laying there. Surprisingly, Dean felt the bed shift and someone bringing their body closer to his. Dean opened his eyes and looked down to find Saskia sleeping next to him. He could hear her breathing as she dreamt in a faraway land. Dean immediately kissed Saskia's lips, which caused her to wake up in surprise.

"Dean?" Saskia questioned. Dean smiled and stroked Saskia's cheek with his thumb.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

"What happened?" Saskia asked. She swore that she had died in the arms of the man that she loved.

"Cas. I think he brought you back," Dean answered. "It doesn't matter though. You're here and that's all I care about." Saskia smiled and Dean wrapped his arms around her body so that he could bring her body closer to his.

"I'm happy to be back," Saskia stated.

"I'm glad to have you back," Dean replied. As they laid there in bed, the couple forgot all of their worries. For a few moments they forgot the world around them. For now, everything was okay.


	6. Sam Winchester Imagine for Jennifer

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a long time. After giving it some thought, I have decided to continue posting the Supernatural imagines that I have written on Tumblr. I just wanted to thank people for encouraging me to continue posting. **

**In other news, I have also recently started writing a Teen Wolf fanfic centered around Derek Hale and my OC. So if you like Teen Wolf, then I would highly suggest that you check out my new story.**

**Once again, thank you for your patience and support. Enjoy!**

**Together Again**

Sam Winchester felt alone and empty. He chugged down the alcohol that burned his throat as he thought over the woman he was in love with, Jennifer. It had been six months since they had broken up and Sam couldn't cope. Nights were long and unbearable, days seemed to be lifeless and meaningless, and Sam just couldn't bare the heartbreak that he was feeling.

"This has got to stop Sammy," Sam heard his older brother say as he sat down on the empty barstool next to him. Sam rolled his eyes and signalled the bartender to refill his drink.

"Whatever," Sam replied. He looked over to watch his brother and was surprised to see that Dean didn't order anything to drink. "Do you want a drink?"

"I can't drink when you are like this Sam." Sam scoffed and the bartender finally came to refill his empty glass. "I know that things have never been the same since your break up with Jen, but man you've got to move on." Sam chugged his drink and made no indication that he heard what his older brother was saying. He knew that Dean meant well, but moving on and picking up the pieces of his broken heart seemed like an impossible task. Despite feeling down in the dumps, Sam was surprised that Dean wasn't going to drink anything.

Sam was relieved when Dean stood up from his seat and left the bar. It was better for Sam to ignore Dean, then say what truly say what was on his mind and end up getting in an argument with his older brother. Sam looked around the bar and became relaxed when he saw that not many people had come to drink and party. After having Dean chew him out, once again, Sam craved for loneliness. He wasn't in the mood to vent or talk to anyone. All that Sam wanted to do was drown in his thoughts.

Time did not pass slowly or quickly as Sam let himself sink in the deep and dark abyss of his mind. Sam was so engulfed in his own thoughts, that the he did not even realize that the bartender stopped serving him alcohol. The one thing that Sam knew was the he wasn't drunk. Of course one may think that a person who is drunk would such a thing, but Sam had been hammered enough times to know the difference. In the back of his mind Sam wondered why the bartender stopped serving. _He probably didn't want to have to deal with anymore drunk customers._

"Sam?!" a surprised voice questioned. Under normal circumstances Sam would have just ignored the person who called out his name, but these were not normal circumstances. Sam slowly turned to face the person that spoke his name.

"Jennifer?" Sam asked softly. His heart clenched as he realized that the girl of his dreams was standing just a couple feet away from him. _She is still beautiful._

"How are you?" Jennifer tentatively inquired as she approached the empty barstool that Dean once sat on. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah! Sure, go ahead. I've been…" Sam paused for a few moments as he thought over how he could answer her simple question. He knew that there was no point in lying to her because she could always tell when he was being dishonest and plus, she did not deserve to be lied to. "I've seen better days. What about you?"

Jennifer took a deep breath before replying. "Same here," she reluctantly admitted. "I thought that things would get better you know, after what happened between us." Sam's heart clenched as he saw the conflict within Jennifer's eyes. He knew exactly what she felt like. "I guess that's just life though." Jennifer grimly smiled and after a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "Anyway, I am gonna get going now. I just wanted to see how things were doing for you and —"

"Don't leave! Please," Sam exclaimed as he put his large hand on top of Jennifer's smaller hand. "I was stupid for driving you away Jen. I should NEVER have let you walk away." Jennifer found herself speechless as she listened to Sam's confession. After their break up she never thought that she would ever see him again, much less hear him telling her that he didn't want her to leave. "I am still in love you with Jen. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You brought happiness into my life and ever since we broke up, life has become unbearable to live without you. Please Jen, will you give us another chance. I promise that I won't let you go or ever push you away."

If Jennifer wasn't stunned before, now she was. She couldn't believe that Sam wanted to have her back and a part of his life. Ever since they broke up, Jennifer felt empty and alone. She wanted to get together with Sam, but she could never find the words to express what she needed. Sam was her other half and she yearned to be with him again.

"Yes, I do," Jennifer replied while nodding her head. She felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes as Sam kissed her. The emptiness that once plagued their lives was gone. They were together again.


End file.
